


Danger! Gun! Danger!

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, M/M, No one likes Nikita Mazepin, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A group of gunmen take the drivers hostage ahead of their briefing, will the drivers make it out alive?
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> What would life be if I didn't write another story where a hostage situation arises? All I can say is I'm sorry and I have no idea what I've actually written, haha. The amount of times I've paused whilst writing this probably speaks volume so we'll see how long it takes to finish this story. Anyway, little summary is that this is set in Sochi 2021 where some of the drivers are held hostage when they are meant to be at the Friday driver's briefing. Technically, there should only be one more chapter after this one but we'll see where my mind takes me. Also, the only reason I have given names to the gunmen is to tell them apart. I hope you enjoy what is a mess of a first chapter and please stay safe.

The drivers weren’t all that excited for the Friday driver’s briefing. It was mandatory for the drivers and their team managers to go to a briefing ahead of every race to discuss particular issues or causes for concern. Michael Masi was in charge of the briefing as he was the race director. Normally, he was already in the room and prepared waiting for the drivers to arrive.

Today was no different, he had arrived ahead of time and had his various papers lying out on the desk whilst all the chairs were set out due to social distancing. What Michael hadn’t been prepared for was the five big men with guns who stormed into the room. He stood up slowly and held his hands up as they aimed their guns at him. One of the men who was wearing all black took a step forward.

“What’s going on?” Asked Michael, nervously.

The man in black smirked.

“You should ask a certain driver that question.” He replied.

The gun was raised and a shot was fired.

Meanwhile, the drivers were on their way to the briefing. Some of the drivers walked alongside their teammate and manager whilst others mingled with different drivers. They had no idea what was in store for them.

Lando and George were the first drivers to arrive as they made their way into the media centre. It wasn’t until they entered the room that they were faced with three men holding guns. The men had their weapons raised and before they could even think of making a run for it, they heard the sounds of guns being loaded further down the corridor. The man who was all in black was standing in the middle of two men, one had a grey jumper with green baggy trousers whilst the other man had a tracksuit on. They were all smirking behind their balaclavas. 

“Why don’t you boys take a seat?” Suggested the man in black. 

The two drivers didn’t move but Lando could see Charles walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up at George but the brunette refused to move. The man in black rolled his eyes.

“I suggest we do what we tell you before someone else gets hurt.” He said, firmly.

George and Lando frowned before the three men moved slightly and they could see Michael on the floor clutching at his leg, panting as blood poured from what looked like a gunshot wound. The drivers paled at the sight and reluctantly moved forward with Charles following behind them. They were all roughly shoved into different chairs. It wasn’t until they looked around that they noticed some of the chairs had been turned over and Michael’s notes were torn up, littered all over the floor. The gunmen were back at the door by the time Pierre and Mick arrived. Both drivers didn’t move at first and Charles prayed that his friend would listen as he didn’t want him to get hurt.

“Take a seat, boys.” Insisted the man in black.

Pierre and Mick decided not to argue and allowed themselves to be shoved into chairs. 

As it turned out, the other two gunmen had been hiding in a separate room which was why no one had noticed anything amiss. 

Esteban walked into the media centre and the two gunmen raised their weapons. Seb and Kimi gasped as they entered the centre. One of the gunmen glanced at Seb and Kimi as he kept an eye on them.

“No funny business or he gets a bullet.” He threatened.

The two drivers nodded quickly and followed Esteban as one of the gunmen pointed in the direction of the room the briefing was supposed to be held in. It was only when the three drivers moved away that they looked out and saw Nikita staring at them, eyes wide open with his hand on the door. He turned to leave but he was grabbed by one of the gunmen who ran towards the door when they saw that he was going to make a run for it. The young Russian driver struggled until he felt a gun being pointed at his temple. 

“I’d stop moving if I were you or you’ll get a bullet in your head like Mr Masi.” Warned the gunman.

Nikita frowned.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, nervously.

The gunman smirked.

“He’s got a bullet in his leg because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

Nikita stayed silent and was dragged along the corridor. The remaining gunman stood at the door and was met by more drivers and some team managers who had arrived. He raised his gun and glared at them. 

“You’ll all stay away if you know what’s good for you.” He insisted.

He continued to glare at them as he shut the door and locked it. He shook his head at them and walked away. Nicky immediately moved forward and tried to open the door with no luck. He tried to force it open by barging his shoulder against it but it was no use.

“Nicky, we’ll call Stefano. We need the police to deal with this.” Said Sergio, gently.

The Canadian sighed and moved away from the door. 

Meanwhile, the drivers were split so four of them sat in the front row whilst the others sat in the row behind as the five gunmen stood in front of them. Some of them refused to look at the men and stared at the ground in order to avoid eye contact. Two of the gunmen moved to stand behind the five drivers. Pierre and Esteban were swallowing nervously trying to remain still as they could sense the gunmen standing behind them. No one spoke and no one moved. It wasn’t until Nikita began to get restless that he huffed. The gunman who was all in black raised an eyebrow.

“Problem, Mr Mazepin?” He questioned.

The Russian wasn’t impressed.

“Are you going to tell us why you’re here?” He asked, impatiently.

“I think you should answer that question.” The gunman stated.

Nikita frowned.

“What are you talking about?” He questioned, nervously.

“What a shame it would be if something were to happen to the star of the show ahead of his first home race in an F1 car. We already know a lot of people don’t like you so why not help out a lot of people.” The gunman said.

A lot of the drivers were confused.

“What is it that you want?” Asked Seb.

The gunman who had been standing behind Esteban moved to stand directly behind the German, he was so close that he was literally breathing down Seb’s neck.

“We want Nikita Mazepin out of F1 and we want money as well because why not? You see, if the FIA actually value their drivers then they will listen to us. We are doing everyone a favour because no one wants Mr Mazepin in F1. If he goes then people will be happy. The only reason we want money is because we want it from Mr Mazepin’s father. It would hurt daddy and his boy to lose their positions and their money. If our demands are not met then people will get hurt which is why you are all here. We needed hostages so that everyone knows how serious we are.” Said the gunman, simply.

Nikita scoffed.

“My dad will never give you any money and you can’t just demand that Haas get rid of me, there’s the issue of contracts. It’s not that simple.” He argued.

“You could make things simple by walking away.” Said one of the gunmen.

“He’s not going to do that.” Mumbled Esteban. 

Nikita glared at the Frenchman. The gunman who was clearly in charge smirked. This is what he wanted, he wanted conflict and tension but the drivers didn’t know this. Many of them didn’t understand what the gunmen were doing but they were just getting started. 

“Who has Stefano Domenicali’s number?” Asked the gunman in charge.

No one answered and he wasn’t happy. He quickly moved towards Lando and shoved the gun against his head. George and Charles tried to move to help their friend but the other gunmen held them back.

“If no one can give me Stefano’s number, I’ll put a bullet in young Lando’s head so someone better tell me now!” Threatened the gunman. 

The drivers were nervous and scared for Lando but no one could answer. It wasn’t until Michael who was on the floor groaned in pain. 

“Jase, what about him? He could have Stefano’s number.” Suggested one of the gunmen. 

The gunman who had been referred to as ‘Jase’, moved the gun away from Lando’s head who in turn, sighed with relief as the pressure against his head was gone. Jase glared at the gunman before he moved towards Michael. He searched for his phone and pulled it out of his suit jacket pocket. He fiddled around with the phone in order to get Michael’s fingerprint as the phone was locked before he turned back towards the drivers.

“Thank you, Fraser, it seems that you aren’t so useless after all.” Grumbled Jase.

Fraser, who was standing behind Pierre, rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. The room fell silent as Jase searched through Michael’s phone contacts. When he fell upon Stefano’s name, he pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the drivers were outside waiting to see if anything was going to happen. There had been no sign of anyone else coming near the door so they stood around, praying that nothing bad would happen to the drivers who were inside. Someone had called Stefano and it wasn’t long he was standing at the door to the media centre, pounding on it but getting nowhere. 

“Has someone called the police?” He asked.

Someone answered yes and he turned back towards the door, peering inside. 

A couple of minutes later, Callum Ilott turned up and frowned at the scene. All of the drivers were meant to be in the driver’s team briefing but he noticed that some of them were missing. He spotted Carlos and made his way towards the Spaniard.

“What’s going on?” He asked, curiously.

“Some of the drivers are trapped inside, there’s guys who have guns. We’ve called the police but we don’t know what’s going on.” Replied Carlos.

Mick looked around.

“Who is inside?” He questioned.

“George, Lando, Charles, Seb, Kimi, Esteban, Pierre and both Haas drivers.” Responded Carlos.

Callum’s eyes widened.

“Mick is in there?” 

“Yeah.”

Before anything else could be said, Stefano’s phone began to ring. He looked down and noticed the caller ID was Michael. He immediately answered knowing that the race director was in the room as he usually was ahead of the briefings. 

“Michael, Michael? Are you alright? What is going on?” 

All he could hear on the other end of the phone was laughter. 

“Michael is a bit preoccupied at the moment.” A voice replied.

Stefano frowned.

“Who is this?” He asked, quietly.

“Your worst nightmare.” The voice replied.

Stefano swallowed nervously as he glanced around at the drivers who were now staring at him. 

“What do you want?” He asked, nervously.

“I’m glad you asked. We want Nikita Mazepin out of F1. We know that a lot of people don’t want him there so we thought we would do them a favour. If you promise to get rid of Nikita Mazepin, we’ll let the drivers go. That’s not all we want though. We want money as well but not from you. No, we want money from Dmitry Mazepin.” Said Jase.

“How much money?” Asked Stefano.

Jase smirked.

“All that he’s worth.” 

Stefano closed his eyes as he thought about what to do.

“Is everyone alright? Where is Michael?” He asked, worriedly.

“That’s the least of your concern right now, everyone will be fine as long as you listen to our demands. Michael, well, Michael can’t come to the phone right now.” 

“Where is he? What have you done with him?” Asked Stefano, impatiently.

Carlos and Callum shared a look before they glanced back at Stefano. 

“All I will say is that Michael may need an ambulance so if you want your precious race director to be alright, you’ll listen to me.” Warned Jase.

Stefano sighed.

“I can’t get rid of Nikita just like that.” He said, quietly.

There was silence for a moment.

“That’s just what he said. I will call you when I feel like talking to you, goodbye, Stefano.” 

The call ended and Stefano stared down at the phone after he pulled it away from his ear.

“No, no, no.” 

Nicky walked up to the CEO.

“What’s going on?” He demanded to know.

Stefano just shook his head.

Back in the media centre, two of the gunmen were pacing around the room.

“How long will we have to wait?” One of them asked, impatiently.

Jase glared at him.

“I’ve only just finished the call, Rory. Chill out.” 

Rory scoffed.

“This plan is stupid, it probably won’t even work.” He mumbled.

The other gunman who was pacing around the room as well raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have a better idea?” He questioned.

“Well, I’m not the brains behind the plan, it’s Jase who’s organised everything, Richard.” Answered Rory.

The drivers kept quiet. They couldn’t believe that this was happening but they couldn’t do anything out of fear of getting hurt. 

Michael groaned again from where he was still lying on the floor. Rory and Richard glared at the injured man.

“Shut up!” Snapped Rory.

“He’s injured, why can’t you let a medic see him or something?” Asked Charles.

Jase moved to stand in front of the young Monegasque.

“Who asked you?” 

Charles swallowed thickly.

“He could die from blood loss. At least let someone see him, he doesn’t look too good.” He replied, softly.

Jase shook his head.

“No can do I’m afraid.” He said.

“So you’re just going to let him die?” Questioned Pierre in disbelief.

He shrunk back in his seat as Jase glared at him.

“Tell Stefano to give into our demands and I might just release him.” 

What the gunmen weren’t aware of was the arrival of the police outside. They decided not to barge into the centre but instead, they had brought a hostage negotiator who had a megaphone. He was standing directly outside the centre and lifted the megaphone to speak into it.

“This is the police. Let the drivers go and come out with your weapons.”

The negotiator repeated the command several times so that he could be sure that the gunmen had heard him.

Inside, the gunmen were sharing concerned looks as they heard the megaphone. 

“What do we do?” 

“We do nothing.” Replied Jase, calmly.

“You can’t just stand around and do nothing.” Insisted Charles.

“No one asked you.” Snarked Richard.

Before anyone could say anything, Richard hit Charles over the back of the head with his gun. The young Monegasque fell from his chair and landed on the floor in a heap, unconscious. Pierre was held back by one of the gunmen whilst Jase pointed his gun at Lando and George who tried to move as well. 

“Well done, Richard.” Replied the gunman who was holding Pierre back.

“Shut up, Alan!” Snapped Richard.

The drivers held their breaths. It was clear that some of the gunmen were now a little uneasy, whether it was to do with the police, they didn’t know. They could only hope that this would be over soon. 

Jase turned away from the drivers and called Stefano again. 

The CEO sighed as he saw that Michael was calling again but he knew that it wasn’t the race director. He answered the phone:

“Hello.”

“The police are outside.” Jase pointed out.

Stefano turned to look at the officers who were standing in a circle, speaking in rapid Russian as they were trying to think of what to do next.

“Yes.” Stated Stefano.

“Why?” 

“Why do you think? Some of my drivers are in danger, you have guns.”

“You’ve just made this a whole lot worse.” Warned Jase.

“Please, just let the drivers go.” Begged Stefano.

“I can’t do that.” 

“I can’t give into your demands, I can’t, it’s not possible.” Replied Stefano, sadly.

“Then you leave me with no choice.”

Stefano opened his mouth but there was silence as Jase hung up. He pulled the phone away and stared at it. He then turned around to face the police officers and he cleared his throat.

“We need to do something.”

Now it was Jase’s turn to pace around the room. Alan and Fraser shared a look but kept quiet. 

“I’m sure if you’re desperate for money, you can always ask Lance’s dad.”

Jase stopped pacing and glared at Nikita.

“Excuse me?”

“If it’s money you’re so desperate for, Lawrence is a billionaire.” Said Nikita.

Esteban glared at his rival.

“Leave Lance out of this.” He said, angrily.

Nikita snorted.

“Well, I’m sure Lance has had to prove that he deserves his seat. Him and Nicholas, not just me. What about Mick? I mean look at his surname.”

“Leave Mick alone, Nikita. He deserves his seat.” Said Seb.

“I’m not saying he doesn’t but then I’m sure his boyfriend would definitely argue that Mick deserves his seat.” Argued Nikita.

“Boyfriend?” Asked Jase.

Mick froze in his seat, he could feel his teammate’s gaze on him and he wished that the ground would just swallow him up. He had tried to be patient with the Russian given the controversy surrounding his seat but he was now beginning to lose his patience. 

“Who is your boyfriend, Mick?” Questioned Jase.

The German stayed silent and stared down at the ground. Nikita smirked as he stared at the back of Mick’s head from where he was sitting in the row behind his teammate.

“Callum Ilott.” Supplied Nikita.

Mick bit his lip as he held back a comment. No one knew about his relationship with Callum. Due to all the pressure with Mick being in F1 and following in his dad’s footsteps, Callum didn’t want his boyfriend to have any more pressure on him. There was also the fact that Callum was trying to get into F1 as he was only a reserve driver and Mick didn’t want to ruin any progress. Now it was out in the open and he didn’t know what to do with the information. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know how Nikita was aware of his relationship with Callum. 

Pierre scoffed as he glanced over at Nikita.

“You really don’t know when to keep your mouth shut.” He said, angrily.

“Hey!” Shrieked Nikita, offended.

Kimi just rolled his eyes from where he was sitting next to the Russian. He wasn’t impressed and by the look on Seb’s face, he wasn’t impressed either. 

“Well, isn’t this fun.” Smirked Jase.

Some of the drivers glared at him.

“Everyone’s secrets are coming out.” He teased.

“It’s only just the beginning.” Mumbled Nikita.

“Nikita!” Snapped George.

He turned around in his seat to glare at the Russian. He raised an eyebrow when Nikita smirked at him behind his mask. 

“Is there a problem, Georgie?” Asked Jase.

The Brit turned back to face the gunman and refused to answer. Jase moved forward so that his face was inches away from George’s.

“I asked you a question.” 

George still refused to answer and it made Jase angry. 

“Fine, have it your way.”

Before George could react, he was thrown onto the ground. He grunted at the impact. A ring fell from the pocket of his fleece and rolled across the floor. He didn’t have time to try and grab it as Rory picked it up. The gunman examined the ring as he could see something engraved on the inside of it. Upon closer inspection, he could see the numbers 63 and 6 engraved on it. 

“Who has the number 6?” He called out.

No one answered. He knew that George’s race number was 63 but he had no clue why the number 6 was on it. 

“Nicholas Latifi races with the number 6.” Fraser pointed out.

George was staring at the floor. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t speak.

“Why do you have those numbers engraved on a ring, George?” Questioned Jase.

George swallowed nervously but refused to say anything. He gasped when Jase grabbed his neck and held it in a tight grip.

“You better answer or so help me.” Threatened Jase.

“Nicholas is his fiancé.”

Jase loosened his grip on George’s neck.

“What?”

“Nicholas and George are engaged, the ring is an engagement ring.” Answered Nikita. 

Jase smirked as he glanced down at George before he stared at the drivers and noticed that many of them were sending furious looks in Nikita’s direction. 

“Let’s give Mr Latifi a call.” 

He pulled out Michael’s phone as he looked at his fellow gunmen.

“Looks like we’re about to have some real fun boys.”


	2. Shots Fired, What's Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shots are fired as Nikita annoys the gunmen. Will everyone be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the final chapter of the story! In this chapter, more shots are fired as Nikita gets on the gunmen's nerves. Nicky also joins the fun and we'll need to wait and see if Charles is alright. Apologies to any Nikita Mazepin fans but I know that a lot of people don't want him in F1 hence why he is portrayed as annoying. The ending isn't the best but then I want people to make their minds up in terms of what happens to the drivers and Michael. Hope you all enjoy and please stay safe!

Stefano’s phone rang again and he immediately answered it. 

“Hello.”

“Is Nicholas Latifi there?” 

Stefano looked over at the Canadian who was frowning slightly when he noticed the older man staring at him.

“Yes, he’s here.”

There was silence for a moment. 

“Put him on the phone.” The voice demanded.

Stefano held the phone out in Nicky’s direction before he moved to take it out of his hand.

“He wants to speak to you.” Said Stefano.

Nicky nervously held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

There was a chuckle on the other end.

“I have someone here who wants to speak to you.” 

There was shuffling on the other end before he heard the voice that he had wanted to hear from since this had all kicked off.

“Hello?”

Nicky sighed with relief.

“George! George, are you alright?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Insisted George.

Nicky opened his mouth to speak again but George wasn’t speaking. 

“Why don’t you come and join us, Mr Latifi? Only you though. Come to the door and someone will let you in. Tell your boss that I don’t want anyone outside, no police, no one. Just you.” The voice insisted.

Nicky held back a sigh and he stared at Stefano.

“I’ll tell him.” 

“Good boy, now come and join the fun.” 

The line went dead and Nicky sighed before passing the phone back to Stefano.

“What does he want now?” Asked Stefano.

“He wants me to go in but he doesn’t want everyone here. Someone will come to the door so they’ll know.” Replied Nicky.

“Did he say anything about Michael?” Asked Stefano, worriedly.

Nicky shook his head, regretfully. Stefano was angry but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he went to the police and explained the situation. They weren’t happy but they didn’t want anyone to get hurt so they directed people to move away out of sight. Nicky headed to the door and waited on his own.

Back in the conference room, Jase was smiling as he put the phone in his pocket. He grabbed the front of George’s polo top and pulled him up so he could shove him back in his seat. Lando turned to look at his friend who was glaring at Jase. 

“Rory.”

The gunman turned to look at Jase.

“Go and get Nicholas Latifi, please.”

Rory sighed and left the room whilst Jase stared at George.

Nicky looked around nervously as he waited for someone to come and open the door. He was glad that the police hadn’t devised a plan to try and cause trouble as they had to remember that Michael was injured inside. Eventually, Rory came to the door and opened it. He pointed the gun at Nicky who swallowed nervously.

“Step inside, Mr Latifi.” 

The Canadian did as he was told and waited for Rory to lock the door. He cast one last glance outside before he felt the gun being pushed into his back. He moved towards the room that the press conference was normally held in and opened the door. Jase looked up and smiled although Nicky couldn’t tell as he had a balaclava on.

“Nicholas, take a seat.” 

Nicky felt the gun being moved away from his back and he winced when Rory took a hold of his arm and led him towards the seat that Jase was pointing at. He glared at the gunman who pushed him to sit down before he moved to stand next to Jase. It wasn’t until he was sitting down that he could actually see what was going on. He gazed into George’s eyes and the brunette nodded slightly as if to tell his fiancé that he was alright. His gaze shifted to Charles lying on the floor, unconscious whilst Michael was bleeding, his breathing seemed to get slower by the minute. Nicky’s eyes widened and Jase caught the look before he turned to gaze down at Michael before he turned back to look at the drivers. 

“What’s happening outside?” Asked Jase.

Nicky didn’t know how to answer as he wasn’t entirely sure what Jase wanted to know.

“Stefano is worried about Michael.” 

Jase turned back to gaze down at the race director again and hummed.

“Yes, it’s not looking good right now but then again if Stefano were to listen to my demands, I would let someone see him.” 

Nikita snorted.

“Come on, he’s not going to get rid of me.” 

Jase raised an eyebrow. 

“You seem so confident.” 

“Well, if I was forced out now, it would be breaking my contract and cause all sorts of bother so it’s better to just keep me in.” Responded Nikita.

“Alright.”

Jase lifted his gun and aimed it at Nikita. The Russian didn’t even blink until Jase suddenly pointed the gun at Esteban and shot him in the arm. Esteban cried out in pain and held his left hand over the wound. Some of the drivers sat frozen as they couldn’t believe that Esteban had been shot. Seb took off his fleece and moved out of his seat to wrap it around the Frenchman’s arm. Fraser had grabbed Seb’s arm to drag him back to his seat but Seb put up a fight. 

“Just give me a minute to wrap this around his wound, he hasn’t done anything.” Demanded Seb.

Fraser looked up at Jase who nodded and he moved away to let Seb wrap his fleece around Esteban’s arm. The German apologised quietly when Esteban winced when Seb wrapped the fleece a little too tight. When he was finished, Seb went and sat back down in his seat. 

“What the hell?” Murmured Pierre.

He was staring at Esteban’s arm in shock. Whilst they weren’t friends anymore, Pierre was still concerned about the driver sitting next to him. 

“You might want to tell your rival to keep his mouth shut and then I won’t need to shoot people.” Said Jase, firmly.

“You didn’t need to shoot Esteban, he hasn’t done anything.” Insisted Seb.

Jase glared at him.

“I’ll say this once more, if your rival keeps his mouth shut, I won’t have to shoot anyone.”

“Why is everyone having a go at me?” Questioned Nikita, angrily.

Some of the drivers rolled their eyes at the question whilst others kept quiet so they wouldn’t lose their temper. Esteban scoffed and then groaned.

“People don’t think you deserve your seat, that’s why.” He said, quietly.

Nikita huffed but kept quiet when Jase pointed his gun at him. 

“I’ll shoot everyone in this room if I have to.” He warned.

The Russian didn’t reply as multiple drivers turned to glare at him. 

Suddenly, the phone in Jase’s pocket rang. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Stefano calling. 

“What?”

“We heard a gunshot.” Said Stefano.

“Oh that, yeah I shot Esteban.” Said Jase, nonchalantly. 

Stefano closed his eyes in frustration before they opened again.

“Why are you doing this?” He questioned, impatiently.

“Well if a certain someone would keep quiet, then I wouldn’t have to shoot anyone.” Replied Jase.

“Please, just stop this.” Said Stefano, tiredly.

“I can’t do that.” Insisted Jase.

“We can’t give into your demands, it’s not possible.” 

Stefano sighed when the line went dead and he turned to look at the police officers who were now out of hiding. 

“We need to get in there before someone else gets hurt.”

Back in the media centre, Michael had fallen unconscious and Charles was stirring on the floor. Jase was pacing the room whilst the gunmen were sharing looks. Nikita kept on looking between the door and the gunmen as if he was looking for an escape. 

What no one in the room was aware of was the police gaining access into the centre through a fire exit. Medics had been called and they were waiting outside the centre with the rest of the drivers and Stefano. The CEO had his phone gripped tightly in his hand as he listened out to see if anything was going to happen. 

Esteban winced as he moved the fleece that was still wrapped around his injured arm as sweat fell down his face.

“Don’t touch it.” Warned Pierre, softly.

The Frenchmen stared at one another before Esteban nodded. Charles clutched at his head as he woke up. Richard saw that he was awake and grabbed his shoulder and hauled him back into his seat. 

“Look who's awake.” He said.

Jase stopped pacing and went to stand in front of Charles.

“You’ve been missing out on all the action.” Said Jase, teasingly.

The Monegasque just glared at the gunman as his head pounded. 

Nikita decided that he was going to make a run for it as everyone’s focus was on Charles. He slowly slipped out of his seat and cautiously made his way towards the door. Alan noticed that Nikita wasn’t sitting in his chair and he turned around to see the Russian slowly making his way towards the door. 

“Hey!”

Nikita turned around and froze as he hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on behind him. The drivers and gunmen turned around to see what was happening. A shot was fired and Nikita shouted as the bullet hit him in the leg and he fell to the floor. 

Almost immediately, the police burst into the room. They had decided that if they heard another gunshot that they would burst into the room and they all raised their guns at the gunmen. The gunmen didn’t know what to do and the drivers were frozen. 

Jase didn’t want to go without a fight and before anyone could act, he grabbed George and hauled him out of his seat, wrapping his arm around him and aimed the gun at his head. 

“George!”

Nicky jumped out of his seat but Jase just pulled George further away from the group. Alan pointed his gun at Esteban and Pierre whilst Fraser aimed his gun at Seb and Kimi. Richard moved to shove his gun directly into Charles’ temple and the young driver flinched as the pain in his head got worse. The only gunman who wasn’t pointing a gun at anyone was Rory. 

“Rory.” Hissed Jase.

The gunman glanced over at the police before he glanced back at Jase. There was silence in the room besides Nikita groaning in pain. The gunmen didn’t react when one of the police officers moved to Nikita’s side to see if he was alright. He removed Nikita’s fleece and wrapped it around the bleeding wound and murmured when the Russian flinched. 

“Rory.” Hissed Jase, again.

The gunman shook his head.

“What are we doing, Jase? You’ll never get what you want, they won’t get rid of Mazepin. We’re outnumbered.” He said, sadly.

Jase shook his head, refusing to believe that this was over. 

“No.” He mumbled.

He glared at Rory when he threw his gun down on the floor. Some of the drivers could see the gunmen exchanging looks and they could only hope that they would follow in Rory’s actions and drop their guns. 

“You are outnumbered and we aren’t afraid to shoot. Drop your weapons and we can end this now.” One of the police officers said, firmly.

Rory dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

“What are you doing?” Asked Jase, angrily.

“It’s done, Jase. This was never going to work. Just admit it.” Snapped Rory.

Jase couldn’t believe it when one by one the rest of the gunmen dropped their weapons and moved to the floor on their knees.

“So you’re admitting defeat just like that.” Snarked Jase.

“We know what you want but you won’t get it like this.” Insisted Alan.

Jase glared at the police officers who were all aiming their guns at him. 

“Let Mr Russell go and we won’t need to shoot.” 

Jase sighed and reluctantly pulled his gun away from George’s head and let him go. The brunette ran to Nicky who wrapped his arms around him and sighed with relief. Jase continued to glare at the officers as they moved to put handcuffs on the gunmen and grab their weapons. Medics ran into the room and it was a scene of chaos as the police led the gunmen out of the room whilst the medics looked over Michael, Esteban and Nikita. The drivers sat stunned for a moment until one of the officers came up to them.

“Let’s head out so that the medics have room to work on your fellow drivers.” 

Pierre stood up and turned to look at Charles who was clutching at his head.

“Someone should check on Charles.” He said, softly.

Charles shook his head.

“No, I’m fine.” He insisted. 

Pierre was about to argue until the officer spoke up.

“We’ll get someone to check over Charles, don’t worry, you’re in safe hands now.” 

Pierre sighed before he patted Charles’ shoulder gently then followed Seb and Kimi who were making their way out of the room. Lando and Mick followed George and Nicky as the Candian kept his arm around his fiancé. Charles huffed as he stood up and a hand immediately landed on his shoulder as the officer forced him to sit down again. 

The drivers outside sighed with relief when the gunmen were led out of the centre by the police. They greeted the other drivers who had been held hostage. Mick froze as he stared at Callum who was staring back at him. He nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder but relaxed when he realised it was Seb. 

"Go to him." Said Seb, gently. 

He let go of Mick's shoulder and walked away. Mick walked up to Callum and they wrapped their arms around one another, ignoring everyone else. Callum sighed as he felt Mick rest his head on his shoulder. 

Stefano looked at the scene in front of him. He listened to the drivers telling others about who had been shot. He couldn't believe that this had happened but he was thankful for the police and the medic. After a moment, he headed into the centre and went to see how the drivers and Michael were getting on. 

As he observed the medics, he could only hope that the wounds weren't too bad. He bit his lip as both Michael and Nikita were taken from the room on stretchers whilst Charles was allowed to walk out on his own. Esteban had bandages around his arm and Stefano winced at the sight of the blooded fleece. He left the centre and watched on as Michael and Nikita were loaded into ambulances. The drivers gathered to see the ambulances leaving. 

They knew that the police would need to question them about what had happened. For now, they were safe and for that, they were thankful.


End file.
